Just a Friendly Bending Battle
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Which element is dominant? Leave it to the kids to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or anything... That is property of nick and the lovely and amazing creators of the show.**

* * *

"Ready to get your butts whooped?" Kya asked, readying herself.

Ursa laughed. "Only if you're ready to lose, Kya."

Lin rolled her eyes, preparing herself as well. She was only doing this because of her mother. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be in this mess. She looked over at Tenzin who hadn't said a word. He watched quietly as his older sister and Ursa exchanged words. He acted as if he was the youngest of the group although he wasn't. She was.

Farther back the adults were watching. They had gotten together for a little reunion for old times sakes and began bragging about their children and their skills. This turned into a debate on who could bend the best, which turned into a bet on which element was the superior element. The adults wanted nothing more than to battle it out but chose, instead, to let their children "train" by fighting one another. Kya the waterbender, Lin the earthbender, Ursa the firebender, and Tenzin the airbender.

Toph walked up to the edge of the ring the children had formed. "Ready? Begin!" she shouted as the match began.

The parents began shouting, encouraging their respective children and elements. Lin found the match mundanely easy. Ursa was easy to predict as she was practically only going after Kya. Kya's attacks were precise but easy to defend against. Tenzin looked like he wanted nothing to do with the fights but dodged all attacks easily. Lin waited for the precise moment when Kya was too busy fighting Ursa when she attacked with her own attack she had been working on. She bended the earth so that a rock, slightly higher than the ground, caught Kya's heel, causing her to trip and fall on her back. As soon as she hit the ground, Lin encased her in rock, rendering her immobile. Ursa abandoned Kya, setting her sights on Lin next.

Lin charged her as well, looking for the right moment. Ursa struck out at her, but Lin caught her arm by the wrist, causing her attack to come up short. In a moment of confusion, Lin grabbed the girl's other wrist and clasped them together behind her back. When she let go, the metal bracelets on the girl's wrists were fused together.

"Oh that's so unfair!" Ursa snapped, moving her leg to shoot a burst of fire at Lin. She narrowly dodged, her sleeve singed slightly. Ursa lifted her leg into an axe kick over Lin's head, but Lin managed to dodge, rolling slightly to the side of Ursa. She caught the girls ankle, feeling the metal in her shoes with her hands and fused one foot to the other, causing the girl to collapse to the ground, writing as she tried to free herself to no avail. Lin smirked at the girls writing on the floor, proud of herself and how far she had come.

Suddenly, she felt herself flying, and she landed hard outside of the ring in a bush. Her head spun for a few moments before she was able to focus, noticing that she was now looking at the sky.

She heard her mother saying dejectedly, "Well, I guess Twinkletoes Jr. won this round."

Tenzin's face came into view, and he offered her his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to launch you that far, Lin." She took his hand as he helped her out of the bush. She looked into his apologetic face with thanks before remembering what he had just done. With the slight flick of her foot, Tenzin was done, sprawled on the ground.

She heard the adults gasp as well as her mother's laughing as she rubbed her daughter's last move in the groups face.

"Forget what I said! Earth rules!" she shouted. "Pay up."

Lin knelt down to Tenzin who was still trying to figure out what had just happened. "Next time you have your enemy down, don't help her up."

* * *

**~AN~**

**I have no idea where this came from but I've been craving some backstory stuff... Plus, I want to meet Zuko's daughter (who we'll probably meet soon and then I'll have to change the name... I chose Ursa just because I felt like it. Don't flame me). Well I'll probably end up taking this story off just because it's just a small little oneshot. I'd like to write more Korra stuff but this is all I've got for now. **

**Yeah, Lin is badass. Not gonna lie. And I picture Kya as a hothead and Tenzin as a shy little airbender :D I want to bend metal! (but then you can't bend platinum which is the stupidest loophole I have ever heard O_o)**


End file.
